The Cross
by Ao yuki
Summary: The world is full of coincidences. When one world bites another, different yet the same.


A/N: Eh... Surprise? I shouldn't be writing another fanfic but... –shrugs-

Disclaimer: A young boy was meditating under a roaring waterfall.

Meditation was a tiring affair. One had to constantly maintain one posture, while opening up one's five senses all at once. Most would not be able to attain the highest level of meditation, but this boy was not most people.

Deeply in concentration, he could sense a soft whisper of wind, carrying words unknown to human kind since the start of time.

Sinking deeper into the sounds of the wind, the feel of the water hitting against his skin, his sensitive ears finally picked up the words.

"Ao Yuki neither owns Hikaru no Go nor Vampire Knight."

0000000000

Contemplating about his current situation, Hikaru wondered how his day could get any worse.

The smell of disinfectant, the white washed walls, and the eerie silence all contributed to Hikaru's discomfort in the hospital. Add on to the fact that he wasn't here willingly, and you get a petulant person being bored out of his mind.

He had never liked hospitals very much. As a young boy, Hikaru loved the outdoors, being bathed in the sunshine, feeling the clear fresh air fill his lungs. The first time he stepped into a hospital, he had been five. Due to an unfortunate accident in the playground with an older and bigger boy bullying Akari, he had ended up with a black eye and skinned knees.

Being the overly anxious parent that his mother is, she had immediately brought him to the hospital.

And so, Hikaru hated hospitals from the time he entered one. It was cheerless; it represented a human's weakness, and because it had the whole _feeling_ of death. It gave Hikaru the creeps.

And misery loves company.

He had no idea how Touya had managed to drag him into coming to a hospital willingly, to visit someone that he'll rather keep thousands of metres away from.

And that was Ogata.

All the while he was mumbling under his breath about wishing Ogata to get well, he had been internally cursing Touya Akira at the same time for making him feel guilty enough to actually take the initiative in visiting Ogata.

Thought grudgingly, Hikaru admitted that he had had a hand in landing Ogata in the hospital.

Ogata was the one that had started his constant pestering of Hikaru about information for Sai. So, by right, it wasn't his fault that when Hikaru dashed down the stairs saying that he needed to get home, Ogata tried to follow and ended up tumbling down the stairs. Who knew that he had such weak leg!

'Though constantly sitting in the seiza position must be tiring...' he thought.

Still, it was kind of Hikaru's fault. Perhaps had he let Sai played that infuriating man one time, maybe he wouldn't whine about how his sensei got to play Sai while he didn't...

Aimlessly walking in the corridors of the hospital, he came across a door that was wide open, with a guy that looked as if he just stepped down from a modeling stage sitting on the bed staring at the window. Impeccably dressed in what seemed to be a suit, Hikaru wondered why some people just naturally seemed like aristocrats. With his slightly pale skin, silver hair and a haunted look in his eyes, he reminded Hikaru very much of some top notch model.

Another brief inspection told him that the 'suit' that he assumed the guy was wearing was actually a school uniform. (Momentarily, he felt a sense of jealousy. Haze's uniform was so very plain!) But he easily shook it off. After all, he wasn't even studying in Haze anymore. The school crest could easily be seen on the forearm of the uniform.

'Hmm, the Cross Academy...I heard that they have some sort of strange system consisting of the Day class and Night class with the most handsome and beautiful students attending the Night class...'

Shaking his head slightly, his eyes was drew towards a strange looking tattoo on the guy's neck, which for some unknown reason, caused him to think about Go.

Blinking several times, Hikaru winced mentally. He really was becoming a go-obsessed fanatic! The shape of the tattoo was hexagon for goodness sake, not even square!

Perhaps the guy had felt someone staring at him because he turned around and locked eyes with Hikaru.

Immediately, Hikaru's eyes widened and he took a small step back. This guy...! Playing Go had taught him the uncanny ability to read a person's expression almost to perfection, and the eyes of this Cross Academy student reminded him of the time when Sai had vanished. That time, when he had first looked in a mirror, all he saw was a dead lifeless person staring back at him. Eyes are said to be windows to a person's soul and this guy's eyes told him that he had no soul. The deep profound emptiness in them made Hikaru wondered what he had lost to cause him to become like this, so _miserable_, so _guilt-ridden_, so _sad_...so...

Desperately hopeless.

Yes, desperately hopeless was the right word to describe him. Like solving a tsumego, Hikaru felt a strange sense of pride for identifying the only word that described this person flawlessly. Desperate and hopeless. This person was desperately and frantically desiring for hope when had lost all. Even during his darkest times, Hikaru knew that he had not lost his sense of life, unlike this person...

Suppressing a shudder that ran down his spine, Hikaru gave a tentative smile back to the person. How strange he must appear to him! Gawking at him as if he was some museum's object!

Returning to stare at the window, the guy seemed to be dismissing Hikaru as no one important.

Herein lies the problem. Due to a bizarre urge for him to enter the room suddenly surfacing, he had no idea if he ought to walk away or go in and attempt to cheer up the guy.

'Well, of course I should walk away! I mean, I'm a Go player! Not a psychiatrist! And anyway, how am I going to cheer him up anyway... I don't even know him... Maybe I might even cause him to stay in this hospital longer...'

Despite doing his best to convince himself that he was being a busybody, Hikaru only hesitated for a few more moments before adopting on a determined look on his face. He could no longer walk away from a dying cat than walk away without even saying anything to this guy that had no hope, especially when he himself had felt like losing all hope at one point.

Hikaru took a step towards the room.

"Shindou?"

Flinching from the unexpected voice from his rival, Hikaru attempted to calm his heart down.

"Touya! You scared me! Don't sneak up on people like that! You could give them a heart attack!"

A slightly surprised look filtered across his face before it was taken over by puzzlement.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere... The nurse came in to tell me that visiting hours are over..."

Trailing off, Akira turned to look at who Hikaru was looking at just now.

"Do you know him?"

With a sheepish smile, Hikaru shook his head.

"Ah, no... Not really... Let's go."

Abruptly turning, Hikaru stride away from the room.

Akira turned his puzzled gaze toward the person in the wards, and felt a strange breeze blow pass. For reasons unknown to him, Akira got the impression that the person was no ordinary human...

"Oi, Touya! Are you going or not?!" Shindou's echoed voice caused him to break out of his reverie.

Taking a last glance towards the ward, Akira gave a small shrug and walked away.

0000000000

A/N: Well... I admit that was kind of a strange cross-over. -sweat drops- Still, if you spot any mistakes at all, feel free to tell me in anyway! (Though, in English please.) In truth, I do have pretty much many other ideas for other cross overs with Hikaru no Go... (They just come up from nowhere!) So if there's an anime you would like to see cross over with Hikaru no Go, just pop in a review and we'll see where my muse takes me.


End file.
